Living A New Life?
by Purple Neko-Chan
Summary: After Lelouch turns immortal, him and C.C travel to America and go to a new school,  but stumble upon the ... Student Council? Why are they there, what will they do once they know  Lelouch is alive, and lastly what will they think of C.C?
1. Why is the Student Council here?

**Hello minna! Well this will be my first Code Geass fanfic. I have only skimmed through some episodes with C.C X Lelouch moments, and the first several episodes.**  
><strong>I have watched many Code Geass moments off of youtube, and read many fanfics so I think I basically got the idea.<strong>  
><strong>This really won't be based on action like those robot things, mainly just romance bewteen our witch, and warlock! :)<strong>

**Summary: After Lelouch turns immortal, him and C.C travel to America and go to a new school,**  
><strong>but stumble upon the ... Student Council? Why are they there, what will they do once they know Lelouch is alive, and lastly what will they think of C.C?<strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, but if I did I would make sure Shirley burns in HELL! I don't know why? Heh heh. . ^-^**

**-Neko-Chan!**

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

Today was a very important date for the witch and warlock.  
>They were going to a new boarding school in America.<br>Just incase C.C, and Lelouch changed their appearence, and normal clothing to look different.

C.C now wore her waist length green hair, in loose curls perfected by many years of using a curling wand. C.C still has her golden eyes but they didn't look so emotionless since Lelouch, and C.C have been such great friends.

Lelouch still wore his raven hair the same way, with the same part except it was a lighter shade of black from America's sun rays. Lelouch still has his arrogent purple eyes, even more arrogent from being immortal. Lelouch physical strength has also been boosted from the perks of being a warlock.

Usually America doesn't have many school uniforms, but the elite boarding school the pair were attending to were quite needed.

The girl's uniform is a black dress that ends at the knees, with white and red lacing around the hem,  
>and puffed out short sleeves, with much frill to the bottom. To match, black flats.<br>For the head wear, there is a black headband with a rose attached on the side.

The boy's uniform is a black dress shirt, with a black jacket over the shirt, attached with white and red buttons lining down the coat. For pants there is black formal pants, with matching black shoes.  
>For head wear there is nothing, but a hat can be worn with school approval.<p>

C.C Swiftly took off her blue silk gown in the dorm room, showing her exposed pale skin and undergarments.

"C.C!" Lelouch yelled embaressed, while flushing a scarlet color on his face.

"Yes, Lelouch?" C.C questioned while giving her knowing smirks.

Lelouch sighed, "I thought you knew better to not change in front of me." Lelouch said.

"I do, you're just so fun to tease, but don't worry i'll warn you next time." C.C chuckled.

"Yeah, well i'm going into the bathroom to change." Lelouch replied while walking into the bathroom to change into uniform.

After the two got dressed, and freshened up they walked to the school campus to there class.

"Lelouch, you look sexy in the uniform." C.C teased

"As do you C.C" Lelouch smirked.

"Hm. I guess my little boy grew up on me." C.C whispered.

"Huh?" Lelouch questioned.

"Nothing. Let's go to class shall we?" C.C said, grabbing Lelouch's hand while running to class.

**XoXo Normal P.O.V in class.**

"Students! We have two new students in class today!" The teacher announced.

"I'm Lelouch." Lelouch bowed.

"I'm C.C, and I like pizza." C.C curtsied. (A:N I don't really know how to spell that, but you know when a girl lifts up her dress/skirt a little bit, and bowes her head, that's what I mean.)

C.C, and Lelouch sat down at a table, while Lelouch pulled the chair out for C.C, before taking a seat for himself.

"There so polite!" Some of the students gossiped.

"OMG! The new kid is hot!" All of the fan girls squeled.

"Hey don't forget about the girl!" All of the fan boys yelled.

"I guess you'll have fans wherever you go." C.C said.

"Yeah, I guess you will too." Lelouch replied.

"Lulu? Is that you!" Shirley yelled.

"Lelouch?" The studen council yelled in shock.

"Why are the studen coucil here!" C.C, and Lelouch thought.

**Hope you liked it, please reveiw and tell me what you think.**  
><strong>I also love suggestions! Sorry if charecters are a bit OC!<strong>  
><strong>-Neko-Chan! ^-^<strong>


	2. Pizza Parlors harmless tease

**Hi! I have some stuff I would like to note. In this story Shirley never dies, because who else will cal Lelouch, Lulu? Haha, anyways thank you so much for the reveiws I really appreaciate it, and it makes me want to update my stories faster! Dedicated to all of the kind reveiwers!**  
><strong>-Neko-Chan! ^-^<strong>

**Normal p.o.v**

* * *

><p>"Guys why are you here?" Lelouch yelled.<p>

"I knew you weren't dead!" Milly exclaimed.

Shirly pointed a quick finger torwards the green haired witch,  
>"Who is she Lulu?" Shirley exlaimed<p>

"Chill Shirley, she is just his friend." Kallen said while putting Shirley's finger down, and patting her shoulder.

"Are you guys dating, because if you are we can double date!" Rivalz yelled.

"Who's your girlfriend?" Lelouch questioned raising a slim eyebrow.

"Milly!" Rivalz said fist pumping the air.

"About time." C.C muttered.

"Now let's talk about her." Shirley said pointing yet again an accusing finger at C.C.

"Yeah, who is she?" Milly asked.

"This is C.C, she loves pizza no joke her stomach is a bottomless pit for that stuff. C.C is my partner, acomplice and has been living with me for awhile now in my room." Lelouch said.

Kallen blushed a light pink, "Lelouch that's so dirty! And you know that is Zero's lover right?" Kallen exlaimed.

Lelouch, and C.C giggled only them knew about Lelouch's dirty little secret of him being Zero.  
>"Kallen can we talk. Alone?" Lelouch asked.<p>

"Sure." Kallen said.

"C.C you're going to." Lelouch said.

"Hey Lelouch did you remeber were in class." C.C reminded.

Lelouch looked over at the teacher, and he was asleep in his chair with newspaper in his hands. The rest of the class was just talking, and playing on their cell phones.

"Hn. Looks like free period to me." Lelouch said then smirked.

Lelouch, C.C, and Kallen all walked out of the classroom and head to a random empty classroom.  
>After the three stepped in Kallen cleared her throat.<p>

"I'm zero." Lelouch said nonchalent while C.C tapped her foot.

"Than. . Suzaku was right! Y-You're Zero! T-That's impossiable!" Kallen stuttered.

"I am immortal, along with C.C. After I died I became immortal than C.C, and I ran away together to this school." Lelouch exclaimed.

"So are you two dating are not!" Kallen yelled frustrated with a hint of jealousy.

"Nope. Were just friends. Friend with benefits." C.C smirked.

"Benefits? That's foul!" Kallen said while blushing red, from embaressment, and anger.

"Not what you think! We haven't gone that far." Lelouch blushed.

"Yeah, the farthest we ever went was . ." C.C said while being interupted by Lelouch's clearing of his throat.

Kallen had a twisted look on her face, of disgust thinking of what these two immortals have done in there past time.

"I was just going to say taking baths together." C.C said with a big smirk on her face.

"C.C!" Lelouch shouted, red blush on his cheeks.

"... Lelouch you know Shirley will be upset." Kallen said with pity for Shirley.

C.C slyly grabbed Lelouch's waist and hung on to him, "Well tell her Lelouch is my warlock."  
>C.C teased.<p>

"I guess that makes you my witch huh?" Lelouch said.

The two started giggling, and Kallen just left.

"Oops." C.C said still giggling.

"Let's go back to class." Lelouch suggested.

**XoXo After class at random pizza parlor.**

The waitor came by the table, with a notepad and pen ready to go in his hands.

"What do you want for your drink?" The waitor asked.

"I'll take iced tea." Lelouch replied.

"What about you, beautiful young lady?" The waitor flirted.  
>The waitor had white hair, and an odd pair of sunglasses.<p>

"Mao!" C.C yelled.

"What are you doing here!" Lelouch hissed.

"Mao? What are you talking about?" The waitor replied while pulling off his sunglasses and revealing a pair of light green eyes. C.C looked all around his eye and there was no geass to be found. These eyes were not crazy like Mao's.

"False alarm." C.C muttered to Lelouch.

The waitor leaned over, and whispered something into C.C's ear that made C.C slap his face, and the waitor to fall onto the floor.

"I'll take a coke by the way bastard." C.C said.

After the drinks came back, they ordered five cheese, and pepporoni pizzas.

The waitor put down the pizzas winking at C.C while Lelouch snorted in disgust.

"C.C you don't actually like that guy do you?" Lelouch spat

"Did you not just see me slap him onto the ground?" C.C teased.

"Oh yeah. . What did he say to you anyways?" Lelouch asked.

C.C quickly whispered it into Lelouch's ear, and Lelouch turned a bright red color.

"What a play boy!" Lelouch snorted while taking a sip out of his tea.

"Jealous are we?" C.C asked while winking, and eating her maybe about 20th peice of pizza.

"Jealous as if." Lelouch said saying he was done after seven peices of pizza.

C.C ate the rest of the full boxes of pizza, and walked out of the door with Lelouch's arm in her hand in a firm grip.

"Lelouch.." C.C said looking into his deep purple eyes.

C.C leaned in to Lelouch's face, and closed her eyes, as Lelouch did the same.  
>C.C stopped, and starting laughing.<p>

"I can't beileve you fell for that!" C.C said in full blown laughter.

"I thought you were trying to kiss me, so I wasn't going to be rude,  
>and was about to kiss you back because i'm a gentleman!" Lelouch huffed still a tint of red.<p>

"Let's just go home!" Lelouch said angrily that she was teasing him, and the witch, and warlock walked home hand in hand.

* * *

><p><strong>I love all the reveiws, I have been getting!<strong>  
><strong>I hope you keep reveiwing, it inspires me! ^-^ By the way if you want to know what the waitor said to C.C, I have to get atleast round 12 reveiws! And if that goal it met i'll tell you in a author's note in the next chapter! :)<strong>  
><strong>-Neko-Chan!<strong>


End file.
